HighSchool Is Where It Begins
by Rell and Lala Girl
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, me, attends Konoah High. I have a collection of friends and foes but that goddamn Uchiha irks me. He's so smug and arrogant and everyone automatically loves him, even teachers. But he stares at me occasionally, and it's weird. God I hate school so much and that Uchiha too. After that party though...and being paired with him for an assignment...I don't know..
1. Chapter 1

I gotta cold so this isn't the best fanfic. Um wait till second chapter to really think if ya wanna read it or not...whatever.

Enjoy my lovelies

* * *

Chapter one

School back in session

* * *

The teen hit a button on his alarm that was screaming like a crazed monkey silencing it for a third time today. He rubbed his weary eyes and yawned pulling himself out of the bed. He knew he wanted to see his collection of friends but waking up at six am everyday until what June, ridiculous. The ran a hand through his bright yellow hair and continued walking to his bathroom.

After a quick shower that woke him up made him realize how late it actually was. He'd over slept on the first day of high school; he'd just have to skip breakfast and run down the street like sonic the hedgehog but with papers and shit falling out of his bag and tripping over his feet and people.

The teen was out of his empty apartment in seconds and running down the street.

"Shit. Naruto you need to get your head in the game."

"Are you talking to your-self kiddo?"

"Not now kyuubi."

"Okay...okay..."

By the time Naruto got to school he actually had time to spare. It was a sea of students standing outside of the school and so much buzzing, it sounded like. At least he wouldn't be marked late. He had no idea why some people would stress over the first day of school anyway. You had to come back to doing work bullies that bothered him at least, teachers that yelled at you 24/7 for talking to friends claiming you have enough time to talk when you really don't. The goddamn list is endless.

Naruto looked around the area for somewhere to sit but it was impossible to see anything with people crowding around.

"Hey Naruto! Over here!"

The teen looked around responding to his name being called and spotted the soft pink hair he knew well and the animalistic boy too. He moved over to them with a big smile on his face as happy as he could be seeing all the things he's been through.

"Hey guys. I've been waiting all summer to see you. Well at least you Sakura with the internship in the medical field and all."

"That went well by the way. Are you ready for the new school year?"

Naruto shot a look that explained how he felt about a new school year. Kiba had a smirk that agreed completely.

"Don't forget Naruto, this one loves school."

Kiba chimed in adding his two cents. The two boys laughed and both got wacked in the head awfully hard. For all Naruto knew he would have a knot by first period. Before anyone could get another word out the doors had opened and everyone rushed into the building.

Naruto had been separated from Kiba and Sakura, somehow and he was walking to his homeroom.

"Iruka-sensei! Hey I missed you so much!"

The teen called running up to his favorite teacher in the world.

"I've missed you too."

Naruto happened to notice Gaara hiding in the corner of the room staring out the window.

"Gaara what have you been up to"

The redhead smiled slightly, the smile was only ever shown towards Naruto.

"Nothing...and you?"

"Well...I guess the same but I've been working at a bookstore to pay for my rent and other things."

"Finally taking care of your-self huh."

The teen nodded as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. A bell rung and Iruka announced he'd be doing attendance and to say here when called.

"Kiba"

"Here."

"Choji"

"Here"

"Shikamaru"

"Here"

"Rock Lee"

"Here"

"Gaara"

"Here"

"Naruto"

"Yo!"

"You all know me, so I don't have to introduce myself right?"

Everyone in the room gave some action to agree.

"Alright then. Let's go over the school rules of Konoah high."

"Here we go again."

Naruto found himself mumbling as his teacher began to go over the expectations during the school year.

* * *

"I'm so glad it's lunch time! I had to skip out on breakfast this morning."

Naruto chirped as he walked down the hall with Kiba and Shikamaru. Kiba cheered as well while shikamaru just walked with his hands above his head staring at the ceiling.

"Hey you know there're not any clouds in the ceiling?"

Naruto laughed at ho he was gonna say the same thing but Kiba just happened to beat him.

"Yeah, I know that dumbass."

The other yawned.

As they rounded the corner they noticed girls squealing like goddamn doggy toys and going all...fan-girly.

"What the hells going on down there?"

Kiba asked as the other two stopped to observe. They saw a swarm of girls and one boy. That boy with raven hair and those deep black eyes.

"It's that Uchiha."

* * *

You know like, I'm always telling myself my fanfics suck but uh I think this one really sucks eggballs. Review.


	2. Anger

I jus woke up from my nap time...and plus I wrote this on my phone. But uh if you got any ideas for fanfics or couples u want let meh knw.

Enjoy My Lovelies.

* * *

Chapter 2

Anger

* * *

"Why do all the girls love him? What's so special about him? He doesn't even give a damn about half of them." Naruto found him-self spitting as he watched girls practically throw themselves at him, like they were gonna go wild.

"In girls eyes, he's the hottest guy in this school. It's because he doesn't seem to give a damn about them that makes them so interested in them. Plus their hormones are all wacky...probably."

"Or, hear me out, they're just extremely horny."

Kiba muttered shaking his finger under his nose with a little smile on his face. Naruto let out a chuckle but he still didn't understand what they saw in him.

"If that were too wouldn't they be all over us too?"

He glanced at the male once more and looked away immediately, he was staring at him with those deep black eyes that pierced through someone sending chills through their body for some odd reason.

"C'mon guys...I don't wanna see girls go all coo-coo for some guy."

* * *

During lunch Naruto ate a hung out with his friends. He even got Hinata to say something to him for once without blushing and going through her little phase. Once they got into the halls for next class Naruto found himself walking by himself. The halls were crowded as usual and he felt Sakura tap his shoulder and she looked really excited.

"Guess what!"

"Uh...wha-"

"There is a party going on tonight at Ino's and guess who's gonna be there!"

"Wh-"

"Sasuke! Everyone's invited but no one expected him to show up! Isn't that great?"

"No..."

Sakura picked up here pace as the bell rung dragging Naruto along with her, since they both had the same class next.

"Are you coming?"

"I was but..."

"Don't tell me you're not coming because Sasuke's gonna be there?"

"Well...I don't like him, and half of the people who come to Ino's parties are girls and...'

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are coming to this party. There will be other boys there that you hang with. Come on please, I really want you to be there with me."

"I don't-"

He got quiet as he seen the look on Sakura's face. One that said if he refused he'd go to the nurse with a knot on his head. Plus she looked sad at the thought he may still say no.

"Fine."

* * *

"Today you will be assigned a partner to work with on a project."

Everyone in the class groaned except for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, acting too cool to do things like that.

"Frist I will assign your partners then I will go into detail about the assignment."

"Looks like you maybe pared with that Uchiha kid."

"Don't say shit like that, it may happen."

Naruto scolded, as he tapped his foot and clenched his fist at the thought of being pared with Sasuke. He'd have to be with him until they completed the goddamn project.

"Naruto you and..." This was the moment the part of the day when his fate would be decided.

"Please let it be someone else beside Sasuke" The blue-eyed teen murmured to himself repeatedly.

"Here you go kiddo. You know it's the Uchiha."

"Sasuke will be partner-"

"Damn!"

"Told you."

The somewhat loud classroom fell silent. Had he really said that out loud? Oh man he was gonna have detention for making an outburst and swearing on top of it. He couldn't get out of this, he wasn't dealing with his beloved teacher Iruka but Kakashi. Don't get him wrong he was a fun sensei too, but he was strict and um mysterious.

"Naruto..."

"Y-yeah?"

"You're screwed kid."

"Do you want someone else?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Uh...yeah actually."

"Okay how about you talk to me in...uh let's see... detention?"

The silver haired male asked with a smile hidden by his, whatever.

"Okay! Wait...what?"

The teen sat there recognizing what just happened, it happened so quick and smoothly. everyone in the class giggled and snorted then. They went silent as Kakashi sensei continued his discussion.

"Goddamn it."

"Told you the Uchiha was gonna be your partner."

The teen just pouted and put his head down in his desk and sobbed and wined like a 5-year-old.

The bell rung and students literally ran out of the room, it was always like that after last period. Naruto kept his head on his desk and let out a sigh. He wanted to stop for ramen and chill before he had to go to the party, but no he got detention. It was his own fault anyway.

"Hey, stop sobbing I need to talk to you."

The teen did stop moping and lifted hs head up staring into those black eyes.

"What?"

"What do you want to do this project on?"

"Uh...what?"

"Were you not listening to the instructions?"

"No..."

He heard the other sigh and say something under his breath. Naruto was gonna be late for detention, the perfect excuse to ditch Sasuke.

"I have to go to detention so if you don't mind."

"Don't try to ditch me...not until we discuss this project."

"I don't give a damn what we do it on. You choose and I'll just see you at the fu-party."

"Damn, take a chill pill kiddo."

Naruto rose from his seat, picking up his satchel, and made his way to detention. He felt so angry...but what for? He'd gotten over things.

* * *

The teen walked into the detention room and took a seat in the corner. He was basically the only one in the damn room. His phone vibrated in his pocket, only bummer was phone were prohibited in detention. He slid his phone out and put it in he satchel, that way he'd be able to pretend to be looking in his bag. Besides he had a dumb blonde student teacher, she lived up to the stereo type of blondes. She was air-headed as hell.

_One new message:_

_Saukura Haruno:_

_Naruto where r u?"_

"_U saw...detention."_

"Ur_ so lucky ur his partner! :(_

"_I don't even want to be his partner."_

"_Well, u stil comin 2 the prty?"_

"_Yea...I guess."_

"_Don't let Sasuke-ku-Sasuke stop u from cmin."_

"_U don't know how much that hurt me."_

"_But tht was a yr ago."_

Naruto dropped his phone into his bag and threw the back on the floor. He hated school so much, he didn't even want to go to the dumb party anyway. Half the people there didn't like him as it is.

"Naruto, she has a point. That happened a year ago."

"Miss. Ashley, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Uh...yeah, sure. Don't goof of out there."

Naruto took his bag with him and walked out of the classroom.

"Fuckwad you hear me?"

"Yes, just drop it."

"Okay...okay..."

The teen didn't even think about using the bathroom...he was just getting the hell outta that classroom. He stopped by a wall to peep around the corner, checking for any teachers. Then he stormed out of the building like it was no fucking tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto hurled himself into his bed and let out a tired sigh. He closed his eyes and thought about all the things that were going on in school, with his life in general.

"Hey, kiddo..."

"What?"

Naruto asked with that anger choking his words.

"Chill, but I was just letting you know your ass has to work today."

"FUCK!"

Naruto jumped out of bed and grabbed his uniform, sliding them on quickly. He snatched his phone and wallet and rushed out of his house. It sucked to know he didn't have a car, cause he really needed one right about now. He sent Sakura a text message with plenty of misspelling.

"_Waht,j99o9-0-Time09irjf9-0-is teh prtay?0i-0"_

_"What's with all the extra stuf? 9:00."_

The teen didn't answer since he didn't want to be extremely late. He looked at the digital clock on his phone that read "3:50", he had 10 minutes to get there. As long as he got there in a reasonable amount of time and not extremely late. He'd was warned if he were ever late like that again he'd be fired, and he needed that job.

* * *

"Hey Sara! I'm not late am I?"

Naruto asked as he burst through the front door of his workplace.

"N-no... Naruto-kun. Why are you all sweaty?"

"I had to run here..."

The teen answered as he hunched over panting and gasping for air. Of course everyone in the store had to stop and stare after that dramatic entrance.

"Naruto-kun, maybe you should get to the check out station huh."

"Y-yeah. Oh and could you let me know when it's around nine?"

"Sure."

Naruto stood behind his counter smiling at everybody who came his way. His customers learned to love him...especially the ladies. Although he never really notice. Then again some wouldn't speak to him in front of their friends so maybe not that much. Still there were always people who just had something against him. He didn't understand that but whatever.

"Last customer for line three! Everyone else go to another check out...thing!"

Naruto called.

The teen walked into the staff room and took a seat in one of the watched as Sara came in and waved at him.

"Naruto-kun, it's 8:50..."

"Shit."

"Where...do you have to go if you don't mind me asking."

"A party...I don't really want to go."

"Then why the hell are you going? Don't tell me you're one of those fucking one night standers?

His co-worker joked punching him lightly on his shoulder.

"Shut up, my friend wants me to come."

"Uh...the one that's name is um...Sakura?"

"Y-yeah how'd you know?

"You always talk about her...she's the only one you talk about. Aside from the Hinata Girl you bring up sometimes."

"I do that?"

"Yeah, you just like her... that's all"

"No I don't!"

"Naruto-kun, you should leave...time is ticking."

His friend smiled.

"Yeah...''

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door after ringing the doorbell.

"Naruto! You made it...come...c'mon in."

The teen looked at Ino who was loose and smelled of alcohol. She must've been drinking like crazy. He followed her in and took the drink she handed him before she went wherever. Her house was trashed. Crumbs, broken glass, paper cups, wet areas it was ridiculous. The music was turned up probably to full blast, it made the very house shake. Oh, and the whole school showed up, the goddamn house was cramped like to many people trying to fit in a fucking elevator (1)

He took a sip of his drink and went into the kitchen. It was a lot more room in there and quieter.

"Naruto Uzumaki! What the hell are you doing in here? The party is out there!"

Sakura scolded taking the teen by his arm and dragging him into the backyard that was crowded but people weren't cramped. He hadn't even been in there that long before she showed up.

"So...how's the party so far?"

"I can't say I just got here."

"Come dance with me."

"Oh no...you go ahead I don't danc-"

The female had already dragged him to an empty space enough room for them to dance. She put her hands around his shoulder and he put his around her small waist.

"Sakura-chan, you know this song is a little too fast to waltz to."

"So what, it's a party and I'm a little drunk."

He smiled big stepping back and forth and swaying with the pink haired female. She was looking at him...it wasn't the normal way though. The way she looked at Sasuke or some other guy she may have a crush on.

"Sakura-chan...a-are you okay?"

"I'm...just fine naruto. You know you have nice eyes."

"Uh...thanks? Sakura-chan...are you drunk?"

"Naruto there's been something I've wanted to ask you..."

"Hold that thought so-"

Naruto was silenced by the other pushing her lips against his. He knew his cheeks were flushed, but that didn't change the fact that he kissed back. Well he is a boy after all and he's had a crush on Sakura since he first met her. He used his own tongue to play with hers as she wrapped her hands tightly around his neck. They pulled apart panting for air and red as day. They ended up smiling at each other.

"Will you be my... boyfriend?"

"Yeah...um how long have you like-wanted to ask me that?"

"Ever since last year but you know..."

"So you've like me since last year?"

"More than you know...I only have the courage since I'm uh...a little drunk."

Naruto smiled and pecked her on the cheek making her blush even more, it totally clashed with her soft pink hair. His eyes locked onto those two deep black eyes, and he swore they made him feel scared of what may happen next. But he already knew that Uchiha had been staring at him...so it wasn't a coincidence. He tends to do that a lot though the teen just didn't have the attention span to care.

"What the hell is he looking at?"

The teen asked his, oh so brilliant friend.

"Why do you ask me?'

"You know every goddamn thing."

"To be honest, I don't know. But judging on the way he's looking...I'd say you kiddo."

"What?"

"Stop acting like a damn idiot. You already knew that kiddo. Your not as dumb as you look."

"Hey! That's very offensive."

"Naruto...are you okay?"

He found Sakura's soft voice asking, snapping him out of his mental conversation with Kuuybi.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you...could you repeat that?"

"Are you okay?"

The teen took his attention off of Sasuke who still continued to stare-glare at him, and looked into the jade eyes in front of him.

"Yeah, that beer I drunk earlier...uh...got to me I think. I'm gonna go splash some water in my face, you can uh do whatever till then."

"Man, Nauto how are you gonna party if you can't handle your alcohol?"

Naruto laughed and made his way into the large house and went up a set of stairs. Luckyiy he' been to Ino's before so he knew where her bathroom was. He walked into the bthroom nd turned the nozzles, then cupped his hands catching some of the gushing warm water. The teen splashed the water on his face and looked in the miiror. He thought he saw someone stadnig by the door, but water droplets clouded his sight.

The teen rubbed away the extra water and blinked a couple times.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto found himself ask shakily after he turned around and saw Sasuke just standing there like a wierdo.

"The project, remember."

"Jeez, you don't have to startle me like that."

"Have you made a desicion?"

"No, I told you, you can choose I don't care."

"Why do you dislike me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto scoffed crossing his hands.

"Your attittude towards me is alway filled with hatred.'

"Fuck you..."

"Make sure you hold on tight to this one."

Sasuke smirked as he left the room, leaving naruto there.

He felt his anger rise at the moment. He was using that to his advantage that goddamn incident. The teen exhaled and punched the wall, made of glazed porcelen tiles. His hand twitched as blood trickled down and rained onto the floor. He glanced at the tile, it was cracked and stained with blood, Ino was gonna kill him.

"Don't hurt yourself kid."

"I can handle a little bruising."

Naruto went downstairs quickliy and went and found Sakura, he pulled her away from the yard and into the empty kitchen.

"Naru-"

"Sh. Listen I have to go ealier than I want...but uh you have fun."

"Naruto...what happened to your hand?"

Sakura asked exaining his blood hand, she was good in medicine and medical type things.

He pulled his hand from her grasp and said "Don't worry about it...do me a favor though. Stay away from Sasuke."

"Why? You don't think-"

"No...no...me and him are just in the middle of an um quarrel. Plus your drunk so who knows what you'll do."

"Naruto, I really do like you and it's not just...the uh...um you know, talking."

"I know but just do that for me please?"

"Yea okay."

"I love you"

Naruto said as he pecked her on her lips and made his way home. That bastard better not take her away from him, he'd never let that happen again.

* * *

I wrote this half sleep...So I dunno how this is. That's why I need ya to review. Who am I kidding this sucks eggballs .

1. Okay so I hate when people get in the damn elevator when the can see there's no fuqin room anyway then I'm thinking WTF? you blind or something.-_-


	3. The stare

HIYAHH EVERBODY! Schools been kicking my ass so I haven't been able to update like I want along with them assigning projects over BREAK! Then I do have to many fanfics at once m UGHHHHH MY LIFE SO BUSY!1! K think bout this ppl...do you wanna knw what happens to me when I sit on a basket ball?

Enjoy EVERYBODY!1 (im half sleep..)

* * *

Chapter 3

That stare

Naruto snored loudly in his empty home, the sun began to light up the room as it protruded from the night sky bring the blue. Bells rattled and bounced off the orange walls and screeched in the teen's ears. The bright haired teen jolted from his slumber and looked around his room. Tell the truth he didn't know what the fuck was going on. He finally remembered he was at home sleeping like a princess-wait no a king, and his damn alarm went off.

God he hated that dumb clock, he hated going to school to be honest. He thought middle school was hard but High School was ridiculous. Kids started thinking about dating and who they were gonna lose their virginity to...shit like that.

He thought about his new girlfriend sakura...he'd always had a crush on her. Ever since he was young. He just didn't have the courage to make a move or anything... then again he was really blunt about it. But you know a typical girl goes through that phase. They have a crush on the hottest boy in school who more than likely didn't know their damn name. And it just happened Sakura was that girl. He did notice how her behavior changed once he started to date this girl named Lina.

Probably out of jealousy- okay so getting off topic. The teen pulled himself out of bed and took a really quick shower. Afterwards he could feel his stomach growl loudly and he swore it made the roof on his apartment shake. Naruto went into his kitchen and poured himself a bowl of Apple Cinnamon Cheerios and began munching away. He only had a few minutes before he'd run out of the house like a lunatic, papers flying everywhere and stuff,

He looked at the clock on his wall and noticed it was 7:50, and boy did his heart skip a beat.

"Oh Crap! It's that late?"

The teen cried as he sprung up from the table mouth opened wide and his eyes wider. It was only the second day of school and he was already off to a bad start. He couldn't be late this soon in the fucking year. Naruto ran into his bedroom shoved all his books and things he needed for school in a tiny fucking bag and ran out his door. When he was halfway down the hall and preparing to make a beastly jump down the stairs Kyuubi decided to add something in.

"Ya know yo left your door unlock'"

The teen stopped and sprinted back to his apartment door cursing under his breath

"You could've mentioned that earlier!"

"What do I look like, your mom?"

Naruto didn't have time to argue back today so he quickly locked his doors made some beast jumps down stairs and was off running down the sidewalk. People noticed him and had to add their damn two cents like thing like 'ugh what fuck is your problem' Damn dick' Oh and their vocabulary was great seeing how they were **all **adults.

Once the teen made it to his building he literally broke down the school doors, to only see the old and sour secretary look at him. They both stood there in silence and a very awkward one.

Then out of no where she hands him the late slip without saying a word tell him to fill it out. The smile he had faded away as he snatched it from her wrinkly hand. The teen took a pen and scribbled out all the necessary information and stomped off to his locker.

Naruto tossed his things into his locker and took out the things he needed for Math, his least favorite subject in the entire world, but he hated the teacher more. , damn he fucking hated him. The teen had came to the closed classroom door and lightly opened it. No one really paid attention to him except a glance from the teacher. He shuffled to his seat, shot a smile at Sakura and plopped down in his chair.

Some odd reason he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and tug violently sending chills through his body. He noticed this happened whenever Sasuke was staring at him. It began the year before when he started dating Lina; of course he didn't piece it together right away but eventually he discovered it was a type of alarm his body created. The thing that puzzled him was it only occurred when sasuke stared at him for what reason the teen didn't know; no one else could trigger it which made it...odd. Sasuke sat diagonal from him, so the blue eyed teen cocked his head around slowly to see if the Uchiha was really staring at him or not. Once his eyes met those onyx orbs he knew they were looking him up and down, he just couldn't figure out what he might been thinking. He snapped his head back to the front board where the teacher was doing some mathematic equation.

Naruto noticed something hit the back of his head lightly though. He looked down at the ground and saw a crumbled up piece of paper; he snatched it up and uncrumpled it. In red ink written in cursive was the sentence that shot a bullet through his heart.

_"How long do you think that whore's gonna stay with you?"_

The teen felt the anger boil up in him, he wanted to pound that Uchiha's face in, but he bit his lip; he did it until he could taste blood. There must've been a lot because his teacher stopped class well teaching.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah...what made you ask?"

He thought about how he'd tasted blood and ran his tongue over his lip. The teen didn't realize he bit his lip to the point that it bled, profusely. He never knew how enraging words could be, but then again he never really wanted to go over the events or face anyone about them.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher had nodded and let him walk out into the class room. Naruto was puzzled for his own actions and feelings. What made him so upset that he'd nearly take a chunk out of his lower lip.

* * *

Naruto ran a comb through his hair and walked out the door. He and Sakura were going to lazertron tonight along with Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikimaru, Sasuke, and his older brother. The teen had protested to the fact that they invited Sasuke, he didn't really mind Itachi, but he and Sasuke had a bad vibe for each other. Well, Naruto did. To him it seemed the male loved to see the teen suffer or something.

The teen looked outside for Gaara in his wine red car he was catching a ride with him. Naruto glanced at his cell phone checking the time; the redhead said he'd come at 7:00. It was now 6:59. Naruto was growing a bit impatient even though he'd just stepped outside, but hey. It was fall and it was fucking cold outside. A horn startled him and he looked around for the car that honked. He felt pretty dumb seeing how Gaara's wine red car was stationed right in front of him.

"Are you going to get in?"

Naruto nodded and jumped into the passenger seat. Gaara sped down the street and had already passed a few head lights; and luckily avoided several collisions.

"Uh...Gaara do you mind NOT SPEEDING?"

Naruto asked timidly as he watched his life flash before his eyes. Gaara looked at the teen for a moment,nodded, as he let a faint soft smile creep onto his face.

"Sorry, I forgot I'm not the only one in the car..."

The blue haired nodded and looked out the window. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't shake the damned red ink words that for some reason pushed him over edge.

"Don't let your thoughts dwell on that Uchiha. Besides if he tried or does anything I'll see to it that he gets what's coming to him."

"Y-yeah...thanks."

The red head nodded turned on the radio. The drive seemed to go in slow motion but despite what gaara said his thoughts revolved on the past.

* * *

The group of friends had scattered Half of his friends were on the red team with sasuke At least he had Gaara and Itachi. The teen had run back to his teams charging area when his vest said "YOUR FROZEN!" and made a freezing sound. Naruto looked up and saw the emotionless Sasuke looking down at him from the second level of the arena .

The blue eyed teen groaned and kicked a beam that made his toe throb. Whenever the teen saw sakura he'd see sasuke somewhere near by. To be truthful where ever he was his ...defense mechanism would activate and sure enough he'd see sasuke somewhere and he'd shoot him. That Uchiha would always have some special lazer mode or whatever then his vest would vibrate like crazy. Part way through the game Naruto found a little area to hide in where no one could see him; so whenever someone walked past he shoot them a couple of times.

Soon the game ended and oh Naruto was the first one out. The damn red team won and the blue eyed teen swore it was because of Sasuke shooting t him like he had shoot me tattooed all over his body.

Once everyone was sitting down that's when the "fun" began. Kiba looked at Naruto with a cocky smile on his face.

"So naruto, last place on your losing team?"

"Well yeah. I was hiding a lot..."

Mostly everyone laughed at him and he just joined in.

"I'm gonna go get some tokens to play in the arcade."

The soft pink haired girl muttered through laughter as she rose from her seat. Right after she said that it was like Sasuke stood up simultaneously.

"I'll come with."

Naruto just let it brush off and didn't make a big scene. He had come here to have fun and that was what he was going to do. Everyone was staring at him and he didn't even notice until Itachi jabbed him slightly with his elbow and did a little 'ahem'. The teen looked up and raised an eyebrow lightly. everyone's fucking eyes were glued on him and they all were thinking the same thing.

"Here it comes, kiddo."

Naruto just played dumb and added a smile onto his puzzled face.

"W-what'd I do?"

"Not what you did, what you didn't do is the question..."

Shikimaru yawned rubbing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"What was I supposed to do? I don't even know what happened."

Naruto knew he was lying through his teeth but hey he was Naruto he could make it seem like he was absolutely clueless.

"You let Sasuke run off with sakura. You didn't think to tag along seeing how he took your last girlfriend away from you."

Some gaspss left a couple of his friends mouth's. Gaara was always blunt when it came to getting something out. He didn't beed around the bush.

"Well, I trust Sakura..."

The blue eyed teen muttered as he looked down at the table.

"You know, she did and may still have a thing for my brother. He seems to have taken interest in her as well..."

The male sitting next to him, with a v neck black shirt on, his uchiha necklace, low pony tail, and red eyes, said.

Naruto didn't even know he knew of what went on a year ago. Then again he was the older brother of the male who stole his ex away from him. But that wasn't what struck him. He said Sasuke started to show some interest in his new girlfriend. He hadn't even been with her for more than a day. What was it about sakura that sasuke liked, before when she did what she could, dressing up wearing make-up and perfume, to get his attention he would barely acknowledge her.

"Wait,wait,wait. Are you tying to say my Sasuke likes her?"

Ino basically shouted across the table.

"W-well...shouldn't you worry about him s-saying Sakura isn't completely in love with Naruto. Kind of saying she's a...uh...a-"

"A whore?"

Gaara finished bluntly looking at Ino with his grey eyes. Ino blinked several times and looked at Itachi who was just sitting with an expressionless face.

"Wait so your ass is calling my friend a whore?"

The blonde asked softly not really putting up a big fuss seeing how she was dealing with Itachi someone she doesn't deal with on a daily basis. Who knows how he would react seeing how he was in college and about 22 and no one hangs around him except sasuke. Only reason anyone really knew him was because he'd drop sasuke off, show up parent teacher days thing like that.

"Yes, I am..."

"Hello? her boyfriend is sitting right next to you."

Naruto shouted lowly just so everyone at the table could hear. The red eyed male shrugged and pushed his bangs out of his face.

"It's just my opinion."

Sasuke and Sakura came back and they were talking holding several cups filled with coins in their hands. Naruto just kept calm he trusted that Sakura wouldn't be that interested in sasuke that she'd just up and leave him before they'd even dated for a month.

"Kay, guys. Got everyone coins!"

The pink haired stated gleefully handing everyone their cups and taking off towards the arcade. everyone else left to play but Naruto just stayed in his seat and put his head down. He knew he was just paranoid, he knew everyone else was just looking out for him, but he just couldn't pretend everything was more than likely going to be fine.

"What are you so worried for? That Uchiha would treat her like shit compared to you. And Sakura knows that."

"It's just the fear I guess... it's just that there's always room for the worst to happen."

Whatever Kyuubi said after that the teen didn't know he looked around to find where sasuke was and to see how he was staring at him. He was leaning against a beam with his arms crossed and just staring. The teen stood up and walked past him and went to find Sakura. She'd surely keep his mind off of things. He found sakura playing a jump rope game and she'd gotten pretty far. The teen just stood there and waited for her to lose on her own that interrupt and be beaten to a pulp. When she did lose a lot of tickets came from the machine and she spotted Naruto right away.

"Look at all of the tickets I got! This is the first game I played too!"

"Wow! You're really getting better at earning tickets."

The pink haired teen punched Naruto in his arm with a smile on her face.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

The teen had went out shopping with Sakura grabbed something to eat and he walked her home afterwards. The blue eyed male sat at home alone laying in his bed and tossing a hacky sack up in the air. He could always just avoid the Uchiha and keep him away from Sakura but then they still had a project together. It would be somewhat unfair to let him do all the work but he should seeing how he's done worse to him. Naruto wasnt the type of person to let someone do all the work when it was a team effort; he was just a caring person and didn't know when to turn his head the other way.

Then he also had a hard time trusting people again but that'll just be too long of a story. All of the raven haired male's actions just left some type of imprint on his thoughts. Ever since school and truly ever since the party he'd hadn't really been able to sleep. When he did fall asleep he'd only sleep for 30min and he'd over sleep anyway.

He just didn't understand what made Sasuke wanted with his Girlfriends . He'd acted as if he hadn't seen them around school at all then all of a sudden when they were around him he took interest. Maybe it was just a way to show no one really cared about him.

Naruto felt his eyelids get heavy but they just wouldn't knock him into sleep. His room was pitch black and the entire world had been swallowed up by silence.

"I can't stand this..."

He found himself mumbling as he threw the hacky-sack across the room and put his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sit around and believe that Sasuke suddenly has and interest in sakura."

"He probably just does, he did the same with Lina..."

Naruto laughed to himself and sighed. He turned to lay oon his side and look at the black wall.

"No, he didn't give a fuck about them before. There has to be another reason, something else besides attraction."

"What the hell is going on with you? Now you're doing some thinkin'?"

The teen shrugged and rubbed his eyes. He was tired but he couldn't go to sleep. Maybe it was insomnia or something down the line.

* * *

For once Naruto was on time for his class. Everyone noticed and could tell something was up with him. He wasn't loud and silly like normally, he was more mellow and calm just collected.

He sat alone in lunch and didn't go out in the town for something to eat.

Naruto walked in the hall slowly when he felt someone tug on his black and orange jacket.

"Naruto...are you okay? You've been acting out of character..."

The teen stopped walking and looked at the female.

"Oh, nothing I must be tired or something.."

He put a Cheshire smile on his face and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't need everyone worrying about him.

Sakura nodded and put a faint smile on her face and began walking pulling naruto along.

"Okay, so you know how there;s a new ramen shop open I was thinking-'

"What's that?"

The blonde asked grabbing the diamond encrusted heart necklace that hung from her soft peach neck. Sakura's eyes widened and she placed to hand over Naruto's hiding the pendant.

"My mom got it for me...j-just a little reward for doing something with my life..."

Naruto shook his head and removed his hand from the pendent. He looked into his girlfriends eyes.

"Don't lie. Your mom can't afford that all alone. Sakura...who gave that to you because I know it wasn't me?"

The pink haired girl swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"S-sasuke..."

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOO REVIEW! PWEESE OcO


	4. Enough, is fucking Enough already

I know I know long time but school kicks my ass on a daily bases. I got ppl stealing my shit and stuff and teachers assigning so many damn projects at a time. BUT ENJOY MY LOVLIES

* * *

Chapter -I do not remember

Enough, is fucking enough

* * *

Naruto had removed the necklace from the females neck softly but he really wanted to rip it from it.

Now the teen sat on a fine crafted cold stone bench in the garden that the school had created to bing out the nature side of some; looking at the necklace that dangled from his fingers. He used all his will power to keep him-self from storming off to sasuke and pund his face in, and keep himself from shouting at the love of his life. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sakura.

He surely felt the rage boiliing deep within him he'd use Kyuubis power to tear that Uchia into shreds, and create the bloodiest scene since the genocide of the Uchiha bloodline. But he promised himself he wouldn't do anything like that ever again.

"You alright, kid?"

A voiced echoed in his head as his eyes got duller and duller; still locked on tht shiney necklace that hung from his fingers.

"I'm fine, just...fine..."

Naruto mumbled lowly with his voice cracking. The air howled and made the plants blow to their sides and dig their roots deeper into the soil which they were planted in. What was he going to do? Was he going to give Sasuke a well deserved beating or just warn Sakura and trust her ?

He didn't know what to do in all actuallity. He wasn't that type of person he was too kind or was it just the fact he didn't want to lash out insanly.

The yellow haired teen was going to be in a load of trouble with Tsunade, Ikura, and Kakashi. He'd skipped his afternoon classes and ran out here to be alone. He heard the last bell that dismissed everyone from class and school, it was carried by the wind didn't even move it was as if he merged with the stone bench.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you think about the situation in depth like you did?"

"Past expierience probably, I just don't want things to turn out like they did before."

It was quiet for a long time as if the whole world had froze ice solid. The teen pulled out his phone and looked at the alert that informed him of a text message. The text was from Sakura who was asking him if he wanted to come hang at her house with the others, probably meaning friends they shared.

For the first time in his life he actually didn't instantly say yes, he thought about it. Naruto started to chuckle lightly as he felt his heart sink into his stomach. He was changing completely, more like he wasn't like his normal self. He didn't like the fucking feeling of being depressed and the surge of anxiety and such.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the backyard on the swaying bench that hung from a padeo in Sakuras yard. He was staring up at the night sky sprnkinled with glitter.

Sakura had made her way out and sat next to him her face was full of worry and concern, hopefully.

"You okay Naruto, you've seem a little depressed lately?"

"No...it's nothing really. How've-"

Naruto began to sniff the air for a somewhat sweet smelling scent that drifted along. He looked at his partner and noticed how her skin tone was more peach, powder above her eyes and on her cheeks, a soft pink laced around her lips.

"Are you wearing...make-up, and or perfume? Maybe?"

The teen next to him seemed to falter a bit and avert her eyes from his. You could pratically see the lump that formed in her throat.

"Um...y-yes why?"

"Did he give it to you? Are you doing it for him?"

Naruto's blue eyes started to narrow and turned to nothing but slits. He kept reminding himself mentally to remain calm and so did Kyuubi. He and the cursed demon had melded and become more in touch with each other. They were there for each other in way. No one knew about him though.

"No, no. It's just um...some stuff Ino gave me."

"Sakura...just don't lie to me," Naruto began his voice getting deeper an deeper. "Please don't lie to me..."

He was doing everything in his will to keep the anger and boiling rage, from making it out and onto the surface. He could also feel his heart begin to sink.

"S-sasuke was just being nice,he said it would make me look pretty for you-

"For me? Or do you mean for him?"

The pink haired teen clenched her fist tightly to the point where the shinny band was place on her finger turned red. Naruto grabbed her hand lightly and examined the beautiful ring on the teens finger.

"Please tell me...that fuck didn't give that to you."

Naruto asked as he began to tremble and his breathing became shallower. The female nodded and tried to pulll her hand away but the teen had a firmer grasp than she thought.

"Give it to me..."

The teen demanded with a serious tone in his voice. The girl started to shake her head but instantly handed over the ring when she saw the rage in the teen's eyes. Naruto bit his lip and held the ring in his hand.

"Is Sasuke here?"

The female nodded hesitantly and looked down at the ground.  
"Where is he?'

"In...the Kitchen."

Naruto stood up and went into the house, with Sakura begging him not to do anything ridiculous and from doing something he'd regrett. The male walked into the kitchen to see the Uchiha standing by a counter and sipping something. At the sight of Naruto a smirk made it on to his face as if something was going his way.

"Hi Sakura."

The raven haired male beamed. At that momment you could see Naruto's eyes turn red and his body start to tremble.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please review so I know if im doing good and what you guys personally feel plus I love reading them ^0^ love ya all till next time my lovelies'


End file.
